The present invention relates to a pedal device used when playing a drum such as a bass drum.
With reference to FIG. 11, a pedal device 100 includes a base plate 101, a pedal 102, a chain 103, a pivot shaft 104, a beater 105, and an extension coil spring 110. Two arms 107 project upward from the front portion of the base plate 101. The two arms 107 pivotally support the pivot shaft 104. The beater 105 and a wheel 108 are attached to the pivot shaft 104. The pedal 102 is pivotally attached to a rear portion of the base plate 101 by a support shaft 106. The chain 103 connects the pivot shaft 104 and the pedal 102. The chain 103 is wound on the wheel 108. In this state, one end of the chain 103 is fixed to the wheel 108, and the other end of the chain 103 is fixed to a movable end of the pedal 102. The extension coil spring 110 is connected between a cam 111, which is connected to the pivot shaft 104, and an adjustment screw 112, which is located at the outer side of the arms 107.
In the pedal device 100, when the pedal 102 is not operated, the extension coil spring 110 holds the beater 105 at a suspended position P1 and the pedal 102 at a standby position F1, as shown in the state of FIG. 11 by solid lines. When the pedal 102 is depressed against the urging force of the extension coil spring 110, the chain 103, the wheel 108, and the pivot shaft 104 pivots the beater 105 from the suspended position P1 to an operation position P3, which is shown by the broken lines, to beat a bass drum (not shown). When the pedal 102 is freed, the urging force of the extension coil spring 110 returns the beater 105 from the operation position P3 to the suspended position P1, and the pedal 102 to the standby position F1. In the pedal device 100 of the prior art, the position of the adjustment screw 112 is adjusted in the vertical direction to vary the urging force of the extension coil spring 110. This sets the feel of pedal depression or sets the return speed of the beater 105 to a predetermined speed.
When playing the bass drum, a drummer depresses the pedal 102 with his or her foot and then frees the pedal 102 to pivot the beater 105 in a reciprocating manner. The drummer quickly lifts his or her foot to free the pedal 102 when successively beating the drum. In such a case, the drummer's foot may instantaneously be separated from the pedal 102. Thus, the pedal 102 would not follow the movement of the drummer's foot. This may hinder with the playing of the bass drum. To solve such a problem, the return speed of the pedal 102 may be increased by increasing the urging force of the extension coil spring 110, reducing the weight of the pedal 102 or beater 105, or enlarging the diameter of the wheel 108.
However, an increase in the urging force of the extension coil spring 110 would increase the force required by the drummer to depress the pedal 102. Further, an enlargement of the diameter of the wheel 108 would decrease the pivoting amount of the pivot shaft 104 with respect to the depression amount of the pedal 102 and thus reduce the pivoting amount (pivoting angle) of the beater 105. Accordingly, an increase in the urging force of the extension coil spring 110 or an enlargement of the diameter of the wheel 108 would lower the movability of the pedal 102 or slow the movement of the beater 105. This would make it difficult to play the bass drum. Further, to reduce the weight of the pedal 102, light steel such as titanium would have to be used from the viewpoint of durability. However, this would increase the material cost and be an obstacle to lowering the cost of the pedal device 100. Moreover, if the weight of the beater 105 is reduced, the desired loudness may not be obtained when beating the bass drum.